Un amour intouchable
by Lionne.Fluffy
Summary: Un jeune Saiyan arrivé sur Terre pour apprendre, mais devenu très froid à la mort de son grand-père et un jeune orphelin très joyeux qui serre de remplacent. Deux garçon si différent de caractère, mais où un amour qui sembler impossible est né. Un amour qui doit rester secret face à Raimon est l'Academy Alius. Mais pour combien de temps cela pourra t'il durée? Avertissement: Yaoi!


**Salut cher lecteurs !**

 **Je tiens à vous prévenir que l'ensemble de l'histoire en elle même, parlera bien plus sur Inazuma Eleven et que l'égerment de Dragon Ball ( désolé si sa vous déçois ).**

 **Mais s'il vous plaît, lisez l'histoire avant de la jugé.**

 **Mais je préviens, surtout pour les plus sensible d'entre-vous: il y aura de la violence dans ce chapitre, alors âme sensible s'abstenir pour celui-ci.**

 **Sinon, bonne lecture !**

 **( HISTOIRE 9 )**

 **Un amour intouchable**

 **Chapitre 1: La perte et la rage.**

Sur une planète bleu, en plein cœur d'une forêt situé dans le Japon, un homme d'une soixantaine d'année faisait sa route à travers les bois pour rentrer chez lui avec du bois qu'il transportait dans ses bras fort.

Le vieil homme répondait au nom de Mbamba, c'est cheveux était blanc lisse, il avait d'énorme ride sur le visage du à la vielleuse, mais malgré son grand âge il avait une grande carrure, des yeux marron noisette, et il portait un simple tee-shirt vert sans manche, un pantalon léger noire, et de simple claquette marron.

Mbamba approcha de sa grande maison en bois, où il posa les bûches à terre. Mais il finit par entendre du bruit sur le côté, en regardent, son regard se remplit d'une grande fierté.

Il s'agissait d'un enfant de 5 ans qui faisait des pompes sur une main. Le petit garçon avait des cheveux noire comme la nuit grandement hérisser, des yeux de la même couleur encore plus sombres, ses habilles étaient composé d'un simple pantalon noire, et il était torse nu, se qui montrait bien ses grand muscles pour son si jeune âge. Ce garçon s'appelait Adam Saiyan, son petit-fils adoptif.

Mbamba se souvenait encore bien. Le jour où il a recueilli Adam: c'était il y a cinq ans. Il se promener dans la forêt en pleine après-midi, mais en regardent le ciel: il vit comme une comète tomber puits écraser dans la forêt!

Mbamba c'est précipiter pour vérifier de ce qu'il s'agissait. La chose qui est tomber avait fait un grand cratère à l'endroit où elle a atterri. Le vieille homme s'est approché prudemment de la forme ronde au milieu du cratère. Il fut très surprit de constater qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de vaisseau.

Soudainement, le petit vaisseau s'est ouvert. Mbamba a entendu du bruit semblable à... des pleure d'enfant ?! Qu'elle ne fut pas ça surprise de découvrir un petit bébé tout nu à l'intérieur ! Mais en plus, que cet enfant avait une queue de singe !

Mbamba avait prit le bébé dans ses bras et la bercer doucement pour le calmer, mais il remarqua un collier autour du coup du petit. Sur le collier était graver "Adam Saiyan", et dans le vaisseau était une pille de livres avec une petite note. _« Qui que vous soyer, nous vous demandons de prendre soin de cet enfant jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne le chercher. N'est y est crainte, il n'est là que pour apprendre de vous. »_

Le vieille homme comprit que l'enfant venait d'une autre planète. Mais il accepta avec joie de s'en occuper. Après tout, Mbamba avait toujours voulut fonder une famille. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait jamais réussi à entretenir une relation sérieuse avec qui que se soit. Lui qui a toujours préférer vivre dans la nature, loin de la civilisation. Et qui contrairement au autres qui aimer le football, lui préférer les art martiaux. Tous le monde se laser vite de lui.

Mais surtout, le vieille homme a bien remarquer à qu'elle points Adam était un enfant plus qu'incroyablement intelligent ! À seulement 4 mois il savait marcher, courir et sauter ! Et à juste 2 ans il savait parler couramment ! Même si s'était sûrement qu'elle que chose de normal chez les enfants Saiyan, Mbamba ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tellement fier de son petit-fils.

Et aujourd'hui, Adam s'entraînait au art martiaux. Plus loin sur le pied d'un tronc d'arbre, tous les livres que Mbamba avait trouver dans le petit vaisseau qui avait amené Adam, était soigneusement posés.

Chacun de c'est livres parlait des origines d'Adam: "L'histoire des Saiyan et de la planète Mahoukai", "La culture des Saiyan", "Les coutumes des Saiyan", "Les techniques de combats et les armes des Saiyan", avec d'autres livres qui parlais de d'autres planète. Au final: tous ce que Adam avait besoin de savoir!

Pourtant, Mbamba savait que Adam ne resterait pas éternellement avec lui. Sur sa planète d'origine, les Saiyan envoie des nouveaux nées sur des planète qui leur sont inconnue pour apprendre d'eux. Et un jour, ils reviennes chercher les enfants. Mais si l'enfant en question c'est accrocher à la planète sur laquelle il a grandit, il aura le droits de rester y vivre mais à la seul condition qu'il vienne au moins de temps en temps sure la planète Mahoukai.

Alors pour l'instant, Mbamba avait bien l'attention de passer un maximum de temps avec son petit-fils !

Un gros bruit le sortie de ses pensés et regarda le petit: Adam regardait en sourient victorieusement un rocher complètement en cendre. Il avait réussi à maîtriser sa nouvelle technique: le __Yubisaki kara no Kikoha__ ( Kikoha avec les doigts ) !

C'était maintenant ça troisième technique ! Et il l'avait apprit en seulement une semaine ! C'était vraiment dans des moments comme celui-là que Mbamba se sentait un peux jaloux de son petit-fils, mais il n'en rester pas moins très fier.

« Viens Adam il faut rentrer maintenant ! » cria Mbamba arrêtent le concerné dans son entraînement.

Adam lui a souri, avants de remettre sa chemise blanche, de se lancer sur lui même sa technique: Harasu muun ( dissiper la lune ), puits de récupérer ses livres, avants de se jeter dans les bras de son grand-père.

Adam a toujours profondément aimer Mbamba, même si il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas son grand-père. Le petit Saiyan penser qu'il pourrait rester vivre sur Terre quand viendra le jour où les siens viendrait le chercher pour le ramené sur Mahoukai, mais il voudrait aussi pouvoir connaître ses parents biologique.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Il faisait nuit depuis un moment, la lune complètement ronde était bien haut dans le ciel, mais des nuage gris commençais à le couvrir, montrant qu'il allait bientôt pleuvoir.

Adam aider son grand-père à débarrasser toutes les nombreuses plats vide sur la table. Ce qui n'était pas simple avec AUTEMPS de plats ! Un autre inconvénient de vivre avec un Saiyan: Adam pouvait manger à lui tout seul comme trente personnes !

Mais quand Mbamba avait débarrasser les derniers assiettes, Adam a accouru vert lui.

« Grand-père, il y a des gens dehors ! » s'exclama le petit garçon.

Mbamba regarda son petit-fils très surpris. C'était tellement rare que des gens viennes ici, au bot milieux de la forêt et plaine nuit qui plus est !

Mbamba s'approcha de la vitre pour mieux apercevoir ces fameux arrivent. Mais le sang du vieille homme se glaça à se qu'il voyait: ils étaient cinq, cinq hommes de grande taille et à la forte carrure, mais ce qui le fit frissonner était le faite qu'il les avaient reconnu. Il s'agissait de Farai et ses hommes !

Farai était un homme à qui il avait acheter des poids d'entraînements et il il avait promis qu'il le paierait au prochain tournoi d'art martiaux, puisse que sa a toujours été comme ça que Mbamba gagner sa vie. Mais la chose la plus inattendu est arriver: Mbamba avait perdu son combat au deuxième tours, et il n'a pas gagner la moindre récompense pour payer Farai ! Il avait même finit par réaliser avec horreur que la vielleuse commençais à prendre le dessus sur lui ! Et pas que le jour du tournoi, mais aussi pendent ses entraînement habituelle: c'est mouvement commençais à devenir plus lent, il esquivait avec plus de difficulté, ses coup était devenu moins fort et précis, il se fatigué plus vite, sa vue se brouiller de temps en temps, il dormait bien plus que d'habitude, et chaque blessure qu'il recevait lui faisait beaucoup plus mal !

Mais Mbamba se tourna verre Adam est lui murmura s'en détourné son regard vers la vitre. « Adam, reste à l'intérieur et ne sort surtout pas. »

Adam regarda son grand-père confus, mais hocha la tête en comprenant que la situation devait être sérieuse.

Mbamba sortie de la maison est s'avança vers les cinq hommes tout en cachent ça nerveusiter. Les nu age gris recouvraient déjà bien le ciel, et la pluie commençais à s'abattre sur le sol.

« Tes vraiment pas facile à trouver le vieux. » Farai commença d'une voie moqueur qui fit rire ses hommes. « On a assister à ton tournoi d'il y a deux semaines. » Cette fois Farai fronça les sourcilles « Et tu a perdu ! »

« Il faut croire que la vieillesse commence à me rattraper. » répondit doucement Mbamba.

Farai renifla « Sache que à cause de ta "vieillesse" tu n'a pas pus nous remboursez ! » il sortie un couteau de sa poche « Et sait tu se que j'en fait des gens qui ne me rembourse pas ? » ses hommes l'avait encerclé et avaient chacun sortie un couteau.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

À l'intérieur de la maison, Adam regardait son grand-père avec inquiétude en voyant les couteaux. Mais il se ravisa. Son grand-père était fort, il allait s'en sortir !

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Mbamba attendit, et quand le premier homme se jeta sur lui avec son couteau lui visent le thorax, il intercepta et le jeta sur Farai. Il n'avait peut-être plus la force de ses vingt ans, mais sa ne voulais pas dire que ses vieux muscles n'avaient plus aucune force !

Les trois autres se son jeter sur lui, Mbamba esquiva et leurs donna un coup au visage qui les sonnas. Mais il s'est retenu de hurler de douleur: le premier qu'il avait jeter au sol s'était relever et lui avait planter son couteau dans le bras gauche !

Mbamba serra fort les dent pour ne pas hurler, de son autres bras il attrapa violemment le premier au coup et le jeta de toutes ses force contre un arbre qui s'écroula à son contacte.

Mais un deuxième lui a planter une autres lame dans la jambe droites ! Mbamba retira les deux lames et attrapa le deuxième à la tête, où il lui donna un fort coup de genoux avants l'envoyer s'écraser plus loin.

Mais Farai lui planta son couteau dans son flanc droits, Mbamba le repoussa violemment en manquant de s'écrouler en grimassent. Un troisième essaya de l'atteindre au visage, Mbamba esquiva difficilement. Il avait remarquer que ses mouvement commençais à devenir plus lent, et avec les fortes douleurs dans son bras, sa jambe et son flanc, s'était encore pire !

Mais un derniers lui planta la lame dans la poitrine, et cette fois l'homme au cheveux blanc s'écroula.

« Tes pas facile à mettre au sol vieux bougre ! » répondit rageusement Farai en regardent ses deux hommes écrouler, et sûrement mort. « Réglons lui son compte ! » il dit à ses deux derniers hommes qui s'empressèrent de ruée le pauvre homme blesser de coup.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Adam ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes en voyant son grand-père se faire ruer de coups, et une colère immense montait de plus en plus en lui.

Mais quand il entendit Mbamba hurler de douleur et le voir cracher du sang. Cette fois, s'en fut trop pour lui.

Adam est sorti de la maison et s'est précipité sur les trois hommes. Le troisième homme, il le projeta loin de Mbamba, il prit une position et lança « Garikku hô ! » ( Canon Garric ) une sorte d'aura violet sorti de ses mains et transperça l'homme.

Adam se tourna vers le quatrième à qui il lança le _Yubisaki kara no Kikoha_ qui transperça l'homme jusqu'au cœur.

Maintenant il se tourna vers Farai qui regardait l'enfant avec crainte. Adam se jeta sur lui et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le cou, l'envoyant s'écraser plus loin.

Le petit Saiyan prit quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle à ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Adam...? » murmura faiblement Mbamba.

« Grand-père ! » Adam s'est jeté sur le corps d'Mbamba. « ça va aller grand-père, je vais te soigner tu verras ! »

« Non Adam...mes blessures...sont...trop graves... » murmura Mbamba.

Adam s'était figé aux mots de son grand-père, mais cria « Dis pas ça ! Tu vas t'en sortir ! » le petit commença à pleurer.

Mbamba prenait de grandes respirations avec difficulté, il regarda le petit garçon en pleurs et murmura « Adam, tu le sais sûrement mais...je n'ai pû avoir ma propre famille jusqu'à ton arrivée...en plus d'être mon petit-fils, tu es le fils que je n'ai jamais eu. »

« Dis pas ça grand-père... » murmura faiblement Adam, sachant que le vieil homme lui disait des paroles d'adieu.

Mais Mbamba continua « Il faut que tu saches que la vie n'est jamais facile...c'est pourquoi tu dois toujours rester fort face à l'adversité...n'abandonne jamais, avance en gardant la tête haute...car je sais que dans ta vie tu iras bien encore plus loin... » Mbamba se mit à sourire malgré la douleur pour rassurer l'enfant, mais il fini par verser des larmes à son tour. « Et n'oublie jamais que même si je t'ai adopté...tu resteras toujours mon petit-fils...merci d'être entré dans ma vie... » Mbamba avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il utilisa les toutes dernières forces qu'il lui restait et prit l'enfant dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui, sachant que s'était la dernière fois qu'il ressentirait la petite chaleur douce et agréable de son petit-fils contre lui et murmura une ultime fois « Je t'aime Adam. »

Adam serra fort son grand-père, sachant bien que celà ne servirait à rien de protester. Il sentit que Mbamba ne bougeait plus du tout. « Grand-père ? » aucune réponse, le vieil homme ne respirait plus. Adam le secoua refusant d'y croire ! « Grand-père !? » toujours rien. Adam pleurait de plus en plus « Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas tout seul ! Grand-père !? »

La pluie s'abattait encore plus fort sur l'enfant et le tonnerre grondait violemment. Adam s'écroula en sanglotant sur le corps sans vie et ensanglanté de l'homme qui l'avait adopté.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **3 heures plus tard**

Dès voitures de police étaient tout autour de la maison. Plus loin, deux policiers faisaient la mise au point.

« Alors, Farai et son groupe sont tous morts ? » demanda le premier.

« Affirmatif. Nous avons retrouvé les cinq corps, nous pensons que c'est l'homme qui vivait ici qui les a tués, il s'agissait d'un ancien champion des arts martiaux. » lui répondit le second.

« Sûrement. » approuva le premier. « Mais j'ai entendu que vous avez aussi trouvé le petit-fils de la victime. »

Le second devient triste « En effet. On la trouvé sur le corps sans vie de son grand-père. On a voulu lui poser des questions mais il reste muet comme une tombe... On pense qu'il a du voir son grand-père se faire tuer. » Après un moment de silence il continua « Et il semble qu'à part son grand-père, se petit n'avait aucune autre famille. »

« Bien... » fit le premier tristement « Appelez l'École du Soleil, dites que nous leur confions un petit orphelin de cinq ans. »

 **À suivre...**

 **Alors, qu'avait vous pensez ?**

 **Désolée si vous trouvez que je n'ai pas bi** **en décrit le combat, c'était le premier que j'écrivais.**

 **Mais d'après-vous, comment sera la vie d'Adam à l'École du Soleil ?**

 **Pourra-t'il se remettre de ce qui s'est passé ?**

 **À la prochaine, pour un nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle Fanfiction !**


End file.
